The polymerization of alpha-olefins by transition metal complexes, i.e. Ziegler-type catalysts, has been practiced since the 1950's. Over the years, many support materials such as silica, alumina, Group IIA metal halides and hydroxy halides have been used with Ziegler-type catalysts. However, catalysts containing these support materials require careful and extensive preparation procedures. Moreover, there is still a need for catalysts which are more active and which produce more highly stereo regular polymers.
The practice of the instant invention offers several advantages including: (1) the supports are readily available materials; (2) Ziegler-type catalysts containing these supports are more active than prior art catalysts; and (3) these catalysts are less sensitive to oxygen and water than prior art supported catalysts.